lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silver Falcons: Part Three
Availability Available after Fornstrand. You also have to complete quest The Silver Falcons: Part Two and become more intimate with Caedmon by talking to him three times when he has a ( ) talk bubble to unlock his Bonus Stats. The details and rewards for this quest change after the Six Bases appear on the map, so it's better to do it before then (see below). Quest Details This time you have to take out some soldiers of the Conqueror at the Harphlus Pass. Like the other two it is just a big boss battle with reinforcements, this time in a more interesting way. * Initial: 3 Conqueror Army Soldier unions * Wave 2 (reinforces after terminating the initial wave): 6 Conqueror Army Soldier unions * Wave 3 (reinforces after terminating 2 more unions since the initial wave): 3 Conqueror Army Soldier unions * Wave 4 (reinforces after terminating 5 more unions since the initial wave): Roeas and Castanea (before unlocking the Six Bases) or 1 Conqueror Army Soldier union (after unlocking the Six Bases) Reward * 30,000g (if done before the Bases appear, otherwise 15,000g) * Wishing Coin (if done before the Bases appear) * access to the Sword of Three Realms guild in Elysion - Assembly Plaza * The Silver Falcons are available for hire Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "The Silver Falcons have been going after the leftovers of the Conqueror's army. Who knows what those guys could be up to... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Good luck, Falcons! Perhaps to help out, I'll go take a refreshing drink to that delicious commander." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "The Silver Falcons have been going after the leftovers of the Conqueror's army. Who knows what those guys could be up to... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I'll help out on this one too! Somebody's gotta be the one to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, right? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "The Silver Falcons have been going after the leftovers of the Conqueror's army. Who knows what those guys could be up to... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Anyone who could go up against the Conqueror's army must be incredibly powerful themselves! Beloved daughter, I forbid you from getting close to him!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: The Silver Falcons have been going after the leftovers of the Conqueror's army. Who knows what those guys could be up to... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Conqueror? What is he?" : Gossipy Girl: He's really strong, for one! Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "The Silver Falcons are going to get rid of what's left of the Conqueror's army. Good riddance! Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Less soldiers means less customers... ah well." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "According to my sources, the Silver Falcons are going to get rid of what's left of the Conqueror's army, sir! Good riddance! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Whatever happened to that regular who said he was leaving to join the Conqueror's army?"' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"I haven't heard anything from him, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "The Silver Falcons are going to get rid of what's left of the Conqueror's army. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? The Conqueror's army is just a bunch of soldiers pledging their loyalty out of self-satisfaction." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The Silver Falcons are going to get rid of what's left of the Conqueror's army. Good riddance! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Glory is given to a victor until his next loss." : Trendy Girl: "That's why the Silver Falcons keep slaying the bad guys. They never lose." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "The Silver Falcons have been going after the leftovers of the Conqueror's army. Who knows what those guys could be up to... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Conqueror...you, too, are my rival!" : Passionate Miner: "In what!?" Speak with Caedmon in the Balterossa Pub: :Caedmon: Soldiers of the Conqueror's army were spotted near Undelwalt. I know not their intentions, but they must be dealt with without delay. You of all people should understand. The silver Falcons will engage the Conqueror's army at Harphlus Pass. I hope you will accompany us. ::Rush: Don't gotta ask me twice! ::Caedmon: I.m heading to Harphlus Pass now. Are you prepared? :::Rush: Yup! :::Caedmon: Glory to the Falcons! ::or: :::Rush: I need two secs... :::Caedmon: If you have other pending matters, so be it. There is a chance the situation may change if we leave it for now. :or: ::Rush: Let's leave them alone. ::Caedmon: This group is the cause of the world's current chaos. These beings are sentient... They are more of a threat then any Jhana could ever be. After the battle :Caedmon: The Falcons know only the meaning of victory. However, today's results are in large part due to your help. Take this. From now on, the Falcons will no longer request your assistance... It feels odd, being so truly indebted to someone. The Silver Falcons fight for justice regardless of whose land are we on. We have made enemies of several Lords, but we do not fight for their recognition. However, you have been a strong and true ally, and I promise to repay that debt. We shall fight with you. whatever the reason. Go to the guild facing Elysion's Assembly Hall if you ever have need of our assistance. Quest Log # Getting rid of the rest of the Conqueror's army was satisfying! The Silver Falcons rock! Oh, and they help maintain peace in the world. Category:Quests